


Steve的海军T恤

by YeLiang



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeLiang/pseuds/YeLiang





	Steve的海军T恤

1

“Steve McGarrett！！这已经是你这个月毁掉的第四栋民宅了！！”州长愤怒地拍了拍桌上厚厚一沓地投诉信和报销单据。 

 

“呃，州长……我……”Steve倒是真的有那么一点点歉疚。一点点而已。 

 

“闭嘴！我让你开口说话了吗？！纳税人的血汗钱不是用来填你这个无底洞的！”

 

Steve感觉州长说的每个字都重重的砸在他身上。“州长，我真的不是故意的。是嫌犯非要跑进别人家里的。”

 

“ 你给我闭嘴！”州长大人把一份文件扔到对面的人身上。“从下周一起，你和你的亲亲宝贝Williams警探一起去HPD风化组报道。为期一周，直接接受风化组组长Tony的管辖。”

 

“如果要惩罚，就惩罚我一个人好了。这些和Danny没有任何关系。事实上，他恰恰是阻止我搞破坏的那个人。”

 

“这么说，你承认你在搞破坏了？但是，不，他是你的搭档，他应该对你的行为所造成的后果承担一半的责任。再说，你舍得一周不和你的搭档一起工作吗？”州长狡诈的笑着毫不退让。

 

Steve只好投降。“那好吧，但是一周时间太长了。H50还有很多重要的案子要处理。” 

 

“不行就两周。这期间Chin会全盘接管H50的领导工作。我相信你和我一样信任Chin，不是吗？”州长抬了抬眉毛宣告自己的胜利。

 

2

“你说什么！？我一定是幻听了，请你再复述一遍好吗？我不相信你会同意州长这样无理的要求，对不对？你知道HPD的人有多恨我们的，对吧。我们会被撕成碎片的，字面意义上的。”Danny崩溃的把脸埋进自己的双手之中。

 

Steve犹豫了一下，把手放在Danny的肩膀上尝试安抚他正在分崩离析的搭档。“Danno，或许事情没有那么坏。我们正好趁这个机会和HPD的人相互了解，不是吗？”

 

“哦，天哪。你这么天真到底是怎么长大的，我亲爱的海豹大人，我和他们共事了整整六个月，已经足够了解他们了。他们是一群充满恶趣味的坏蛋，如果恶作剧被列入刑法，他们都会把牢底坐穿。”Danny耙了耙自己的头发做了个深呼吸准备迎接接下来两周的地狱体验。

 

“Danno，有我在，他们不敢怎么样的。”Steve拍了拍自己的胸大肌保证道。

 

“停下Danno我！有你在问题才大发了，天哪，我怎么会有这么蠢的搭档。老天一定恨我。”Danny抬头看了看天，感觉整个人生都灰暗了。

 

3

星期一 

 

“你真的相信Tony说的有人报警说这附近有露阴癖出没？这里甚至连个会喘气的游客都没有好吗？”Danny指着他们面前的一大片杳无人烟的菠萝种植园皱着眉头问Steve。Tony是他们的临时的顶头上司，一米八几的大个，意大利血统，英俊的不像话。Steve讨厌他和Danny说话的方式，也讨厌他那一口大白牙，闪的他眼睛疼。

 

“我们也没别的选择不是吗？”Steve无奈的耸耸肩。

 

“我早就说这将会是我的噩梦，我的地狱。”Danny说话时，夏威夷肆意的阳光照在他的下嘴唇上，光亮又饱满，好看极了。

 

“hmm。”Steve不自在的咬了咬自己的下嘴唇附和道。 

 

“我要回车里，起码有空调。你如果想傻站在着就随你的便吧。”Danny摆摆手往科迈罗走去。Steve看了看Danny，又看了看菠萝地，决定采个菠萝给Danny吃。他在工装裤某个口袋里找到了一把瑞士军刀，三两下就把一个巨大的菠萝摘了下来，他甚至还被菠萝的叶子划伤了手指。

 

“oh，好极了。什么时候你学会用刀了？你的标准程序不应该是拉开手榴弹的拉环，然后把菠萝田炸个底朝天，然后我们就可以直接吃菠萝果酱了不是吗？”Danny对着那个巨大的菠萝翻了个白眼。

 

Steve的眉毛耷拉下来，大眼睛楚楚可怜的看着他。“人家的手都被划伤了呢。”

 

“你可是一个海豹，我想你比我更清楚那是什么意思。别在我这装可怜。”Danny虽然嘴上这么说但是还是翻出了车里的药箱，让Steve把受伤的手递给他好给他消毒。Steve的手掌很大，比他自己的整整大了两圈，不像女人的手那样柔软细腻，Steve的手粗糙结实，上面有很多细小的伤疤，莫名让Danny感到一阵心痛。

 

“不痛的，Danno。”Steve能感觉到Danny的难过，他不知道Danny的难过是为什么，他只是本能的安抚着他。

 

“傻瓜。”Danny轻声笑起来，他给Steve的手指仔细地消了毒，还给他贴了一张印着蠢蠢的波波熊的创可贴。

 

Steve看着那枚创可贴傻笑起来，这是他放在药箱里的，Danny肯定早就发现了，Danny对很多小事默许的态度总是让他感觉自己变得柔软起来。 

两个小时之后。

 

“我饿了，Danny。”Steve撅着嘴说道。

 

“所以我们两个真的要傻坐在这一整天？等那个根本不存在的露阴癖出现？”Danny一边说着一边从座位后面的午餐篮里摸出两个三明治，一个递给Steve。

 

“hmm。三明治超好吃的，Danno。” Steve的腮帮子被食物塞得满满的，看样子有点滑稽。Danny永远也不会承认Steve即使吃相像个野蛮人，也是个好看的野蛮人。

 

“我有一个特别棒的主意，Steven。”Danny喝了口水说道。“你现在出去到菠萝地里把裤子脱了，然后我就跳出车子把你逮捕，任务完成。我就可以回家看球赛，你最多在警局呆个三俩天就被放出来。怎么样？”

 

Steve差点被三明治噎到，Danny一边把水递到他嘴边让他喝下去一边拍着Steve的背给他顺气。“这主意没那么坏吧，比起那些涉及各种军火爆炸追车的疯狂计划好多了，不是吗？”Steve被呛的整个脸都红彤彤的，像是红苹果，Danny决定开始喜欢这种水果。 

 

“Danno，你不喜欢和我待在一起吗？我以为我们有很多有趣的事可以一起做啊。”Steve终于顺过来气装作委屈的说。

 

Danny知道Steve在那里卖乖，但是还是不忍伤他的心。“我当然喜欢和你待在一块儿。一起看球赛吃披萨，那很棒。但是像这样困在这里，实在是太无聊了。”

 

“真哒？”Steve的脸整个都亮起来。“那周五晚上来我家看球赛怎么样，我会买啤酒和披萨。”

 

“你个蠢货，周五根本没有球赛。不过我们可以看电影或是电视剧。我刚拿到了限量版蓝光歪星撞地球。但是你不准再在我的大腿上睡着了，你的脑袋就像复活节岛上的巨石人像那么重。”Danny夸张的说道。

 

“好吧，但是你也不准再把我的海军T恤穿走了。我本来有八件的，现在只剩一件了，你知道吗？你如果把这件也穿走我就只能裸着睡觉了。”Steve非常认真的说道。

 

“说的好像你真的穿衣服睡觉似的。”Danny咕哝着。

 

“你说什么？”Steve假装没有听清Danny的话。 

 

“闭嘴，蠢货！”现在轮到Danny的脸红彤彤的了。

 

4

 

星期三 

 

一大早组长Tony手下的两名警员就搬来了两箱违禁的音像制品放在Steve和Danny面前。临走前还意味深长的瞥了他俩一眼。

 

而Danny正在把自己的脑袋往桌子上撞，Steve眼疾手快的把自己的手垫在了下面。“嗷！Danny你不要命了？！犯得着这么使劲嘛！”Steve把手抽出来，发现它正以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来。

 

“老天恨我!”Danny两只手胡乱挥舞着。

 

“也不是很多啊，Danny。我们快点开始就能快点结束了。据说现在有一种新兴职业叫鉴黄师，收入还相当不错。”Steve对着Danny傻笑着。此刻Danny那总是一丝不苟的头发有些乱糟糟的，让他看上去年轻了不少。

 

“停下，我一点都不想知道这些。”Danny仿佛行尸走肉一般站了起来抱起其中一箱在电脑前坐下，深吸一口气。“好吧，我们开始吧。”Danny打开其中一个箱子，里面真是五花八门什么都有，当然大部分都很辣眼睛。一个印着Hawaii Five-0的碟片吸引了他的注意，他拿起来仔细瞧了瞧，上面有个衣着暴露的中年女人，胸超级大的，旁边写着Kono，等等，下面还有两行小字写着他和Steve的名字。Danny觉得这世界简直疯了。

 

“Steve，你不会相信我看到了什么。”Danny挥了挥手里的碟片。“Five O的小黄片。”

 

“什么？”Steve皱着眉头拿过Danny手里的东西。“oh，Kono才没有这么难看，而且她的胸也没这么大。”

 

“huh，你的重点是这个？”Danny咬了咬下嘴唇，那让Steve有点分心。

 

“先别管这个了，我们还有好多要审查呢。再说这可能只是恶作剧，里面的内容根本不是关于我们的。”Steve笑了笑拍了拍Danny的后腰安抚道。

 

“你说的有道理。那个归你了。” Danny指了指还在Steve手里的碟片假笑着说道。

 

“好吧，你可真是好兄弟，Danny。这个可千万不能让Kono知道，要不然她会摧毁整个岛，然后把我们俩灭口。”Steve无奈地说道。

 

Danny又翻了翻箱子，发现一张没有封面的碟片，上面只有几个潦草的手写字，大概是夫妻的小情趣之类的。Danny决定从这个开始。他把碟片放到光驱里，开始以三倍速开始看起来。 

 

Steve把那张碟放到一边决定最后再看那个。他打开自己的箱子发现他这一箱和Danny那箱很不一样。对，这一箱全是基威。Steve叹了口气。不是他恐同或是别的什么的，但是他真的没兴趣看两个带把的捅来捅去。

 

他翻了翻挑了一个封面只有两个男人的碟片戴上耳机摆出他的招牌便秘脸点了开始。里面的小个子有一点点像Danny，金发，蓝色的眼睛，宽阔的肩膀。当然，长相和Danny相比差了不少。他想象了一下Danny像这个小个子躺在另一个人身下一样躺在自己的下面，腿挂在自己的腰上，竟然觉得该死的合适，好像本来就该如此。他不动声色的调整了一下坐姿，让自己的那话儿凸起的不那么显眼。前半生都自以为自己直的像一杆枪的一样的Steve正经历着前所未有的颠覆。

 

“Steve！嘿！Steve！快过来！”Danny冲着他叫道。

 

Steve还在走神，一时没有反应过来。Danny不得不拿手指头捅了捅他的侧腹。“回神啦，我有一些发现。你快过来看看。”

 

Steve用脚蹬地把办公椅挪到Danny身边。Danny把录像快退了三分钟让Steve自己看。过了几分钟，Steve站起身拿起电话打给Chin。

 

“Chin，我们发现了一起谋杀案，速来警局。”

 

Steve简短的挂了电话，和Danny一起又重新看了录像的最后几分钟。录像中的男人始终没有露脸，只能看出来是个白人，身量很高，肌肉发达，女人很年轻，一头浓密的棕发，五官漂亮，是个美人。可惜的是，在视频的最后她被男人残忍的掐死了。Steve和Danny都看得出来这绝不是什么剪辑的效果之类的，是真实的谋杀。

 

Chin和Kono十分钟就赶到了警局。看完视频之后Chin叹了口气，“你们这个柯南体质大概是好不了了，看个小黄片都能发现谋杀案？老天一定是在开玩笑。”

 

“没错，Cousin。”Kono附和道。Danny悄悄给Steve使了个眼色，Steve心领神会。Steve假意靠在桌子边上偷偷地把那张印着Hawaii Five-0的碟片藏在了口袋里。

 

“我想我们需要一起来解决这个案子。我相信州长会同意的。”Danny满怀希望的说。

 

“不可能，来的路上我已经知会了州长。州长说了，不管你们两个搞出什么幺蛾子，惩罚都不会提前结束。这个案子只能由我和Kono来办了。”Chin耸耸肩说道。

 

“那好吧，这两箱可都是证物，说不定还有类似的。如果你们俩要处理这个案子的话，那这些都归你们了。” Steve假笑着说。

 

Danny发誓他从来没有这么爱过Steve。现在让他给Steve来个舌吻他都不介意。 

5

 

星期五

 

当打给Danny的电话第三次转到语音信箱的时候，Steve开始坐立难安起来。

 

今天是再平常不过的一天，Danny像往常一样开着他那辆全新的非常拉风的纯黑卡迈罗来接他一起去HPD上班，他还给Danny准备了咖啡和他最爱的甜甜圈，取悦Danny不知道什么时候已经变成了他一天最首要的任务，当然他自己也乐在其中。当他们抵达HPD的时候，特警队的副队长Pam和队员们正全副武装地等外面。副队长简短的说明了来意，原来是特警队队长Oscar早上洗澡的时候把胫骨摔骨折了，无法指挥这次计划已久的围剿行动，所以他们来求助McGarrett少校，因为Steve显然是这个小岛上唯一一个在这方面富于经验的专家，而州长也大方地批准了。

 

“我需要我的搭档和我一起。”Steve皱着眉头说道。

 

“那恐怕不行，少校。州长特地嘱咐过Williams警探不能随行。”Pam有些为难的说道。

 

“啊哈！多么贴心！我很高兴我今天不用体验枪战爆炸双重体验礼包。Steve，祝你玩得开心！”Danny苦着脸双手插在兜里讽刺地说道。

 

“别担心，Danny。我会一直想着你的。”Steve张着无辜的大眼睛说。

 

“车的后备箱里有一件新的III级防弹衣，记得带上它。哦，天哪，我没想到这么快就能用上它。”Danny有些无奈地说道。

 

Steve将一只手覆在Danny的脖子上，拇指轻轻摩擦着Danny的腮边。“我会很快回来的，Daniel。还有，谢谢你的礼物。”

 

Danny捏了捏Steve的手臂，Steve点点头转身随特警队离开。

 

围剿行动并不顺利，但是好在没有人员在交火中受伤。等特警队把嫌疑人都押走之后，Steve终于有时间给Danny打电话报平安。

 

第一次，Danny没有接，电话直接转到了语音信箱。Steve安慰自己Danny可能去上厕所没有带手机在身上。

 

第二次，Danny还是没有接。Steve隐隐有了不好的预感，Danny为了Grace随时可以找到他，手机几乎从不离身。但是Danny应该还在警局不是吗，总不会出什么事的。

 

而现在已经是第三次了，Steve把手机抓在手里在审讯室里焦灼的来回踱步。“Pam，接下来的事就交给你了，我必须现在回警局一趟。有任何疑问，给我打电话。”Steve说完不等Pam回复就急匆匆的离开了。

 

Steve将油门踩到底，闯了2个红灯，用了不到十分钟就赶回了HPD。Danny知道一定会唠叨到他进坟墓为止，但是现在他管不了那么多了。

 

Steve迅速地扫了一眼大厅，Danny不在这里。接着是风化组的办公室，也不在这里。Steve随手抓了一个风化组的成员询问。“Williams警探去哪了？”

 

“我不知道，早上见过他一面之后就没再见过他了，他好像是被组长Tony叫去干什么了。我真的什么都不知道。”此人被Steve阴云密布的脸吓的两腿发软语无伦次。

 

Steve放开这个人的领子迅速朝Tony的办公室走去。他一边打开组长办公室的玻璃门，一边开口质问Danny的去处。“哇哦，才分开半天，你就想你的金发美人了？”Tony放下手中的工作有些好笑地看着Steve。

 

Steve走到办公桌前，两只手臂撑在上面，青筋暴起。“你最好现在就告诉我Danny在哪，不然我不保证我会做出什么事。完全豁免权，记得吗？”Steve咬着牙一字一顿的说道。

 

“哇哦，人家好怕怕哦~”Tony抱住自己露出惊吓的表情。

 

Steve一把抓过Tony的领子。“说。现在立刻马上。”Steve觉得自己的自制力正在迅速瓦解，现在他很想炸了整个火奴鲁鲁警局。

 

“嘿，我只是让他去地下一层的档案室整理一些资料而已，我可什么都没干。我也不知道为什么他到现在都没回来。”Tony投降道。

 

Danny觉得自己的心脏正跳的飞快，让人透不过气来的黑暗从四面八方向他压来，冷汗在一点一点浸透他的衬衫和西装裤。他解开衬衫上面的几个扣子来让自己的呼吸顺畅一些，他已经被困在这个狭小的档案室里三个小时了。早上Tony吩咐他整理一些多年前的旧档案，那些档案至少存放了有20年了，Danny不得不小心翼翼地翻阅。当他去够最上面一层的一箱档案的时候，白炽灯毫无预兆的灭了下去，黑暗瞬间填满了整个档案室。他下意识地翻了翻身上，发现自己并没有带手机，他想起来早上结束和Grace的视频通话之后他就匆匆忙忙离开家去接Steve，而手机还在厨房的桌子上。

 

他摸索到门口尝试用临时门卡去开档案室的门，但是门毫无反应。Danny终于意识到是停电了。他挫败的踹了一脚那扇该死的门，加固的双层防盗门纹丝不动。Danny靠着墙缓缓坐下来，一边小声的咒骂着。他的幽闭恐惧症已经很久没有发作过了，他只能祈祷着会有人刚巧过来这个几乎人迹罕至的档案室，或是Steve能早点结束任务。

 

Danny的意识开始混乱起来，他想起Steve早上给他煮的咖啡，现在他就很想来上一杯。还有那个防弹衣，是他买给Steve打算今天晚上送给他的。Grace早上说下周六想要Steve带她和Danno一起去冲浪，对于宝贝女儿的要求他总是无法狠心拒绝，当然他得先征得Steve的同意才行。哦，还有，被他小心的放在床头柜上的那颗大菠萝，他希望Steve能给它织一件毛茸茸的毛衣，这样说不定他就能抱着它睡觉了。接着他就晕了过去。

 

Steve赶到地下一层时，发现到处是一片漆黑。“Fuck！”Steve不得不去找Duke帮忙启动地下一层的备用电源。当他终于打开档案室的门时，Danny正歪歪斜斜的倒在墙边，脸色苍白，额头上都是冷汗，呼吸清浅急促。Steve感觉自己全身的血液都凝固了，仿佛又回到了Danny身中沙林病毒的时候，恐惧愧疚悲伤所有的情绪向他袭来。他半跪下来检查Danny的脉搏，然后拍了拍Danny的脸。“Danny，醒醒，我要带你离开这。”说完，他一只手穿过Danny的腋下，另一只手穿过Danny的膝弯将他整个抱了起来，他才不管之后Danny会怎么和他发飙。

 

将Danny小心的安置在后座上，Steve快速地启动了卡迈罗，车子平稳快速地驶了出去。Danny渐渐转醒，茫然的睁开眼睛。“Steve？”Danny发现自己的声音变得粗糙嘶哑。“Danny，我们正在去医院的路上，马上就到了。”Steve眼睛专注地看着前方的路面。

 

“为什么要去医院？”Danny困惑的问道。“你知道，幽闭恐惧症发作的时候只要离开密闭空间是会自行好转的吧。”

 

“你可是晕过去了，Danno。你必须去医院检查一下，要不然我不会放心的。”Steve理所当然的说。

 

Danny确实感到有些虚弱也懒得和Steve争辩。“晚上我要吃超大份的德式烤肠披萨，你请客。”Danny哼哼唧唧的说着。

 

“没问题，Danno。”Steve甚至有些佩服Danny对食物的执念。

 

医生给Danny做了一个详细的检查。检查结果是Danny并无大碍，只是有些轻度脱水。Steve终于松了一口气，他按照医嘱去药房拿了口服补液盐让Danny喝下去。Danny非常抗拒，“我可不可以不喝这个，求你了。”Steve不会承认他觉得这样的Danny有些可爱，不过Steve可不吃这套。

 

“痛快地喝下去，然后我带你去吃中饭，去吃你最喜欢的寿司，超级贵的那家。”Steve诱哄着。

 

“好吧，看在你大出血的份上。”Danny闭着眼睛一口气喝光了补液盐。“天哪，这个可真难喝。”Danny吐了吐舌头，Steve的心跳因此又漏了一拍。

 

“Danny！”Kono从走廊的另一头跑过来，后面还跟着Chin和Lou。“你出什么事了？我们听HPD的人说他们看到Steve把你从大楼里抱出来，你知道，就是那种公主抱。我们都吓坏了。”

 

“什么！你疯了吗？Steven？”Danny皱着眉头看着Steve。而Steve低着头一只手捂着脸不敢看他。

 

“你是牙疼还是怎么回事？嗯？你是不是嫌关于我们两个是一对儿的闲话还不够多？嗯？难怪你要带我去吃那家寿司，你是早知道纸包不住火，是吧。”Danny想去戳Steve的胸大肌，无奈他还坐在椅子上并且还有点头晕，所以他只好戳了戳Steve的大腿。

 

其他人看着Danny神气活现的模样都放松下来。

 

“那我们就不打扰你们两个的约会了。还有，州长说鉴于你们这一周的良好表现和今天的小意外，下周你们就可以回来上班了。”Chin微笑着看着面前两个傻瓜摇了摇头。

 

6.

 

“我先去洗澡，你去订披萨，还有别忘了给我准备啤酒。”Danny一边说着一边轻车熟路啪嗒啪嗒地上了楼。 

 

Steve看着Danny的背影无奈的笑了笑。他翻出外卖单熟练的点了一份德式烤肠披萨，又去厨房切了些水果，昨天买的啤酒在冰箱里放了一天温度刚刚好。一切准备妥帖的时候，Danny才施施然从楼上下来，还穿着他的海军T恤，他最后一件海军T恤。他并不反对Danny穿他的T恤，事实上他非常享受看着个子小小的Danny穿着对他来说有些过长的T恤，让他感觉Danny是属于自己的，让他觉得满足。但是他才不会放过任何一个揶揄Danny的机会。

 

“你就不能放过我的海军T恤吗，这可是我最后一件了。”Steve夸张的翻了个白眼。

 

“闭嘴，我要我的啤酒。”Danny脸红红的说。

 

Steve顺从地把已经打开的啤酒递给他。“今天晚上看什么？”

 

“歪星撞地球，我的最爱之一。今天我们开始看第一季。如果你不喜欢，也不准提反对意见。就酱。”Danny晃了晃从包里拿出来的DVD。

 

Steve抬了抬眉毛识相的闭嘴。

 

诚实的讲，Steve还真的挺喜欢这部电视剧的，不过他更享受Danny温暖地蜷在他身边，不时发出几声被逗乐了的笑声，那笑声贴着他的皮肤在他的胸腔里引起一阵阵细小的涟漪，让他的肚子发痒。他想要一辈子都这样，Danny在他的身边，聒噪的，生气勃勃的。他想要给他最好的，给他一切他想要的。他们会一起抚养Danny的孩子，看着他们长大，一起慢慢变老。他感觉眼皮越来越沉重，他隐约听到Danny的抱怨声，知道自己又被嫌弃了。但是Danny从不会推开他。

 

“嘿，Steve，醒醒。我该回去了。”Danny附在Steve的耳边轻轻说。

 

“Nay~”Steve把脑袋在Danny的大腿上蹭了蹭表示反对。

 

Danny无可奈何地从Steve的脑袋下面挪出来，小心地给他垫了一个靠枕。他刚站起身准备走，T恤的下摆就被Steve揪住。这个场景实在有些好笑，Danny翻了翻白眼。“Steve，我必须得走了，已经是夜里十二点多了。”Danny耐心地说着。

 

“要走的话，把我的海军T恤留下。”Steve睁开一只眼睛撇嘴道。

 

“没门，我不会穿回我的衣服的，那上面都是汗，臭死了。对了，你明天要记得把它们送去干洗店。顺便把上次拿去干洗的衣服拿回来。我都快没衣服穿了。”Danny皱着眉头说道。

 

“你知道吗，我有个主意。你可以和我的海军T恤一起留下。你，海军T恤， 我有一张大床，还有一个大大的衣柜。”Steve维持着揪住海军T恤的姿势，又把那只眼睛闭了起来。Steve心跳如雷，即便他知道他的感觉不是单方面的，但是他永远都料不准Danny的想法。

 

“我也爱你，傻瓜。”Danny俯下身在Steve的额角落下一个浅浅的吻。Steve无声地笑了起来，他仍闭着眼睛，拉着Danny的胳膊引导着他躺进自己怀里，下巴搁在Danny的颈窝，一只手缓缓覆上小巧的手掌和他十指相扣，他想他还有一辈子的时间可以和Danny一起浪费。


End file.
